Lorelei and Kong
by kissmekent
Summary: A young girl finds Kong as a baby after it's mother has been killed by poachers, AU, and slight use of characters from Gilmore Girls. Enjoy!


Lorelei was on a private ship with her parents. Her family was very well off, and usually this girl was bored out of her skull, but this week, they were out in a cruise of the Caribbean. Lorelei was a 13 year old girl who wanted so much more than this hoity toity life that her mother had planned for her. But for this week, she had been able to avoid her parents outside of meals. There was so much to do on this ship, she had even started a friendship with one of the kids who was on the crew, they had started by fishing in comfortable silence, and then he had shown her his adventure books that he took with him where ever he went.

Luke said that he wanted to own a restaurant some day, and he had gotten this summer job simply for the thrill of finding out what it was like to live on a boat. Luke's job was in the kitchen, and if Richard or Emily had ever seen her with him, they would have been upset that _their daughter_ was in the presence of the kitchen's boy. But Lorelei didn't care what they thought she liked Luke, and that was the end of it.

And then there was the storm, none of the crew knew where they were, the storm had knocked them so far off coarse. After two days of the wind blowing, and Emily and Richard howling at everyone, the storm cleared, and everyone came out to find a beautiful picturesque beach with a jungle behind it. Lorelei saw it and, "Mom, can I go swimming. Please!"

Emily saw the sandy beach and agreed, "all right, but you have to wear lots of sun block, and bring someone with you. Richard! Lorelei's going swimming, make sure someone is there watching her."

Luke stepped forward, "I'll go with her Mrs. Gilmore."

"Thank you Luke, Richard, Luke will be watching out for Lorelei."

"All right Emily!" Richard yelled back from inside the cabin.

So Lorelei and Luke took one of the boats to the shore, and they went swimming for a little while but Lorelei's curiosity got the better of her, "Hey Luke, you wanna explore a little."

"I don't know… your mother…"

"Oh, come on, my mother will never know." With that Lorelei, who had put her shorts, tee-shirt, and sneakers back on grabbed Luke's hand and they ran into the jungle. "Besides what could happen."

9876543210

Luke and Lorelei were walking through the jungle when they heard a thump – thump. It sounded like a huge creature, Lorelei was curious. She had always loved animals. She had always wanted a pet, but her mother wouldn't have allowed it in the house. But then she saw it. She approached a huge cave, and sitting in it, was a gorilla. It looked like it was a baby, but it was also way too big to be a baby. It was about the size of Christopher's St. Bernard dog! But she couldn't help herself, she walked up, "Hello there, little guy. I'm Lorelei."

Luke however was much more cautious, "Lorelei, this looks like a baby, that means that there has to be a mother around here somewhere."

"Oh, he's so sweet." And then mommy showed up. It was a great big gorilla, like the one she saw in the movie King Kong. Not quite as big, but it still could tear her limb from limb. But it wasn't watching her. Lorelei backed into the cave when she saw what Mommy Kong was running from: Poachers. There were about ten men with rifles who were chasing Mommy Kong, and they killed it right in front of her, "All right men," The leader pronounced, "Prepare the pelt, Jones, Smith, look for the infant. That little guy is worth more than the mother here is."

Lorelei and Luke looked at each other and without another thought, Lorelei approached the baby, "Come on little guy, you wanna see my boat?" She reached out her hand, and the baby Kong took her hand and they started to walk back towards the beach.

They were almost to the sand when they heard, "I got tracks over here, two people are taking it to the beach!" then another voice, "Stop them, their stealing my ape!"

Without another thought Luke and Lorelei ran carrying the baby and made it to the boat, where they made it to it, and Luke ran to the Captain, "Poachers! They're after us!"

The Captain didn't need to be told twice, he fired up the engines and left the island before anyone could follow them. The poachers reached the beach just as the ship was almost out of sight, and they saw the name, Sea Ya! From Connecticut.

9876543210

Emily hurried to find out why they had left in such a hurry when she saw Lorelei, "Lorelei, where did you find this ape!"

"It's not an ape, mom, it's a gorilla. And it's mother was just killed by poachers, can I keep him."

"Absolutely not, I will not have that filthy animal in my home." Emily said, but she saw the loving look that Lorelei had on her face and Emily softens slightly, "However, we will find a great conservation land for our new friend to live in and you can visit him. Are sure that's a baby?"

"Yes, his mother was like 20 feet tall."

"Oh, your exsadurating."

"Whatever mom."

_10 years later_

Lorelei was going to see her baby Kong again. She always called him that, even now that he could pick her up instead of the other way around. He had reached 25 feet, and she was now the head park ranger, much to her parents dismay. Her Kong had been placed in some conservation land near her, with a place for him to live inside during the winter.

"Hey Kong!" Lorelei shouted in greeting, with voice and with sign language. After she had found him she had taught herself and Kong sign language so that they could communicate. He ran over to her and gave her a hug, which consisted of him picking her up with one hand, which was as big as she was and crossing both arms at his chest. But she trusted him. Never in the five years since she had found him had Kong hurt her. He was growing up so fast, he could pick her up with one hand now, and she could ride piggy back. She loved being here. She had spent every summer and every other free time she had with him. But this may be their last, for they were talking about sending him to Africa. Lorelei insisted that this was a huge mistake, he wouldn't be able to take care of himself in the wild, she had raised him. She also knew that in Africa, he would be a big target for poachers. "So, you missed me, huh?" She had been gone for a week. There had been a huge trial to determine whether Kong would return to Africa, she had won, for now. While he wasn't going to Africa, they insisted that he be moved to another Park, as he had outgrown his current surroundings. "Guess what Baby, We're moving you to Minnesota. You'll be living in Yellowstone National Park!"

That night, Lorelei fell asleep being held by Kong. She knew that he wouldn't go anywhere without her, and she wouldn't let him go without her, but she was worried about transporting him across the country. But she was also worried about Rory. She had a 7 year old daughter, and while she knew Kong, and had practically grown up around him, she was a little worried about moving her to a place in Minnesota where the closest school was three towns away.

Lorelei had gotten pregnant at 16, her parents had decided that she and Christopher had to get married, and Christopher would go to work for Richard, but Lorelei had other plans, she refused to marry Christopher, they were just too young, and then she had gotten a job as Kong's zoo keeper. It wasn't hard to convince them to hire her, as she had spent so much time here anyway. At the time Kong had been there for three years and he was 10 feet tall. He didn't look that big, because he never stood up straight. So she stayed there and took care of Kong, and Rory all at the same time.

So, in a way, the three of them had grown up together, but Rory was still a little kid. Mind you an obnoxiously smart kid who knew more than Rory did. Rory had learned sign language at practically the same time as she learned how to talk, being around Lorelei and Kong. And Lorelei knew that Kong loved his Gilmore Girls.

_A Month Later_

It was all arranged, they were moving him to Yellowstone. The hard part was actually getting him there. They had two huge trucks waiting for them to leave. One contained all of their belongings that would head to their new house, and the other would carry Kong to his new home. They found a truck large enough to hold him, but getting him in the truck was the difficult.

"Kong, we are moving, and I need you to go into the truck, and stay still." She knew that he understood her, but he pretended to ignore her. She stepped closer and rubbed her hand on his large hand to sooth him. "I'll be up front in my truck the whole way."

_With me?_ He signed.

"No, I'm sorry, I can't ride in the back with you, I'll be up front, and, see? There's a little window, so you can see me the whole time." That apparently wasn't good enough for Kong, for he picked her up and walked into the extra-large van, and sat down with his back to the people watching from outside, and the look on his face told her that he was not going to let Lorelei go. "I can't ride back here with you." She told him again. "I'm too small. I could get hurt back here. Do you want anything to happen to me?" She saw that she had convinced him, for he loosened his grasp on her, that had been tight enough to keep hold of her, but loose enough so that she could breath, and let her down on the floor of the truck.

The look on his face said, get out if you can, but his body took up the entire width of the cargo hold. "Very funny Kong, let me out." He sighed, and lifted her up again and put her down behind him, "Don't worry," She said petting the hand the was holding her, "I'll be right up front." But little did he know that She had put in his foot a sleep agent, that would make him sleep until they stopped that evening. She could see him nodding off. He finally went to sleep, his hand still around her, but his grasp had lessened in sleep. So, she was able to walk down out of the truck. "All right everyone, we have 8 hours until we stop for dinner, lets get moving."

TBC…

A/N: Hey, I hope you liked it. I saw King Kong last night and I just though as Lorelei Gilmore as the stubborn woman to match king Kong, So this story is basically Lorelei and King Kong, with a mighty Joe Young twist (the whole mother being killed by poachers thing. I hope you enjoyed and review!)


End file.
